The Heart's Want
by CreativityMichaelson
Summary: After they leave the farm, Beth wonders what her life will be like now only to obtain an unusual friendship with the groups main protector, Daryl. It's a Beth and Daryl story
1. What do I do

Beth looks down to the dirt road beneath her feet not sure what she is suppose to think, or even feel at the moment especially since so much had happened in a short amount of time not giving really anyone the time they needed to cope. She had just watched everyone in her life be murdered by Rick's group without wanting to hear a reason to why her father had decided to keep the walkers in the barn until they had already started killing all of them without mercy. That was the difference between her family and this group, they still believed in mercy and the good lord. They had believed that the Lord was going to heal their friends and family, but there was no way to heal the dead, she thought hugging herself. Then there was Jimmy. Beth didn't see how he had died but she knew he was dead and was now lonely even though she had felt lonely since this whole infestation had started.

Jimmy wasn't the same after a few days on the farm after it had all started. It was like the violence, and the rush to make things happen had overwhelmed him. He started to drift away and change into someone else that Beth didn't really know. Her sister wasn't someone she had thought her to be, but she hadn't been for a very long time, Beth thought looking up to the fire as the group talked about moving in the morning and where to. Maggie was sleeping with Glenn, but Beth wasn't too sure if Maggie loved him. It was obvious how much Glenn cared for her but it was hidden well on Maggie's part. Their father was keeping an eye on her and the young Asian basically forgetting about her, or so she thought. She was alone.

If this was what the world was going to be like, were they going to run into more people and have a bigger group? She wondered looking at the ones left in their group. They had lost a few, but there was still a decent amount left. Her… Her sister and father… Glenn, Rick, Lori, and their son Carl…. T-Dog, Carol and Daryl… If this was the group was one of them going to eventually be her husband? She thought shivering at the thought of young Carl trying to swoon her. That was just sick…. She thought and then looked to T-Dog and Daryl the only other available men in the group. She didn't mean to be rude or anything, but she just couldn't see herself with T-Dog so that left Daryl.

But wasn't Daryl with Carol… She wondered looking back down. That left her with T-Dog, and she wondered if she could change her opinion about the man. Beth lifted her head to look at T-Dog and shook her head getting up to walk away but not too far. She wasn't going to be with him so they had better run into another group that she perhaps would have hope with. She didn't want to be alone anymore. She wanted to be with someone or at least have someone who would protect her, and love her. Of course she would do the same protect and love, however she didn't really have any training to protect herself… She thought and turned to debate who to ask for help in the defense category when she turned into Daryl Dixon's chest.

"Ow!" She gasped cupping her nose, while the slender man rubbed his chest where she had ran her face into.

"You shouldn't wonder away this late at night, Beth." Daryl commented looking off behind her and then to their left and right.

"I wasn't wondering. I was just walking. I needed to think." She said uncovering her now red nose looking up at him. Those icy blue eyes of his glanced down at her narrowing slightly as if he didn't believe her.

"Are you alright?" he asks.

Beth is surprised by his question but quickly shakes it off and looks away from him. "I'm fine." She lies.

Now the one person you don't lie to is Daryl Dixon, just like tracking and hunting, his ability to detect a lie is a strong skill that he acquired at a young age. "Well… If you ever wanna talk. I'm a good listener." he offers as if he didn't hear her reply.

"I said I was fine Daryl." Beth tells him firmly, balling her hands into fists at her sides.

"Yeah well… When you can say it and mean it, I guess I'll believe it." He shrugs walking away from her.

"I'm almost 18!" She calls out to him and realizes how far she has wondered out before heading to him so that she didn't get lost. When she reaches him, she loses her footing, and Daryl's arm shoots out to grab her by her waist and get her back on her feet.

"Don't mean you don't need a friend." he told her with her being so close to him. "Everybody needs a friend." He let's go of her and leads the way back to their camp.

"But… But your…. Old." Beth says softly only to hear him scoff looking back at her.

"Watching it little girl, or I'll leave you out here. I'm not that old." he tells her climbing up the slight hill of dirt. "How the hell did you even wonder off so far without even knowing it?" He grumbles more to himself and Beth doesn't answer. She takes his hand when he offers it and helps her up on to the smooth flat ground where their camp is.

"Ah… There you are Beth." Hershel says walking up to her and Daryl. "We are all going to sleep… Our tent's just over there." he says pointing to the red one in the middle of the others.

"Okay, daddy but I'm not quiet ready to go to sleep." Beth admits.

Hershel frowns wondering if Daryl has anything to do with that before nodding telling her not to stay up too late or wonder off before heading off to the tent himself. Beth watches Carol dote over Daryl and frowns. She knew there was something there so why was she so put off when she saw them together. Daryl only came after her to make sure she was already and made it back to camp.

She sat down on a log looking into the flames that burned high. A couple twigs laid near by so she picked them up and snapped them into smaller pieces and tossed one at a time into the fire. After a moment, she felt the a closeness of someone else and sees that Daryl's back.

"Your not going to bed." He says more as a fact though it was meant to be a question.

"I'm not tired, and if I lay down I'm certain it would only make me think more then I'd like."

"Think? You think a lot huh? Me too." He tells her looking at her twigs and twists to the side and pick some up more sticks snapping them as well to toss them in the fire.

"What do you think about?" Beth asked curiously glancing over to him before twisting to get some twigs from behind her.

"You first." Daryl smirked.

A sigh comes from Beth's mouth before she looks up at him with a smile. He was a tricky person to talk to. "I think about my future what is in store since all of this has happened."

"And?" Daryl pries.

"Nope. Your turn." Beth laughs shaking her head.

Daryl stops throwing twigs for a moment before answering with, "My brother. I wonder how he is holding up."

"You think he's still alive?" Beth asks surprised. "Is he that tough?"

"I hope you realize I get to ask three questions now." He says playfully before answering Beth who is now blushing. "Yes, I do. Nothing can kill Merle but Merle. He's a real hard ass. 'scue me…" He whispers and Beth shakes her head.

"You don't need to apologize, for swearing." She tells him matter of fact.

"So. What about your future?" Daryl smiles as she groans looking up at the sky.

"Being alone."

Daryl turns to look at her up turned face confused. How could she be alone? Her family was here… he was alone. Not her. "What do you mean?"

Beth bites her lower lip thinking if she should answer but against her better judgment she does. "I have a sister and father with me. But because my sister is in a relationship, it seems that dad doesn't spend much time looking at me. Maggie is always with Glenn and I just… I feel alone. Then there's the factor that I am the only teenager, and what if we don't run into another group of people…. Am I to just be alone?" She asks looking over at him to see a deep thinking frown on his forehead. "I… I just want someone…. Like Maggie… a friend, but also someone who loves me." She adds looking away quickly.

Daryl thinks about what she had said and looks to the fire. It's so similar to his own thoughts. He wonders if Carol is the one he's been waiting for, but… Then he worries because he doesn't really want that. He doesn't see her as that type of person for him… He sees her as a friend. "So you want a lover?"

"I want someone sort of like a lover… but a friend…. And partner. The bible says that's a Soul mate." She frowned hugging her knees to her chest. "I thought Jimmy was that for me… but it wasn't… It didn't feel like that. It just felt like having a friend you could hold and kiss at some points in time. But nothing more." She whispers looking at Daryl's out spread legs.

"Maggie say's that Glenn makes her breathless… But that it's nothing. It's more like he annoys her. But Glenn… He says that she makes his chest tight, and that he becomes dizzy when she's near. That he loves her and… I just… I just wonder if that will ever happen to me now that the world is sort of falling apart." She said looking up at him and see he is looking down at her curiously. "My turn." She smirks.

"Right… Right…" Daryl laughs shaking his head.

"Do you think about being alone?"

"Yes-" he began when he was cut off.

"Hey you two. Here you go Daryl." Carol says interrupting the little talk that they were having and gives him his poncho that she had in the tent.

"Thanks Carol." Daryl says nodding sharply.

Beth frowned seeing the light in Carol's eyes and decided that maybe she should just go to sleep after all. "I'm going to bed, Carol… Why don't you keep Daryl company?" She asked getting up and dusting herself off. She sees Daryl narrow his eyes at her but doesn't take it to heart as she turns and walks to her tent while Carol sits down next to Daryl.

Why was she lying again… She had just admitted that she couldn't sleep… Daryl thought as Carol nudged him. He looked back at Carol and smiled offering her some of his twigs. He didn't understand women. Never had, and probably wouldn't.


	2. This is nothing!

A/N: HAPPY WRITER:

Thank you to those two who reviewed! I had to think long and hard how I was going to do this story of mine and since it's Daryl and Beth I decided that it should be slow. I mean the seed has been planted that both like one another (with out the other knowing this all to much) but it's going to be a couple chapters before anything really happens just so you know. :) Your words have inspired me!

ANGRY WRITER:

Don't post nasty rude things. I will report you. It's not my fault you didn't read the summary.

* * *

The sun had just began to peak, the few birds left in the world were singing cheerfully, but none the less it was still really quiet when Daryl woke up startled, eyes wide as he glanced around the camp surprised that he had even managed to fall asleep. However then he felt something, like a warm belt around his torso and noticed the pale arm wrapped around him causing his arms to fly up close to his chest and stare at Carol in pure horror. What the hell happened? He thought looking at the woman sleeping against his side, taking in the fact that they were both fully clothed and then around again realizing they weren't in a tent and that someone was awake.

"Good Morning, Daryl." Beth said walking up from the hill that she had wondered down last night. She had noticed him sleeping by the dead fire when she first got up tired of forcing herself to try and sleep, and decided to be quiet so she didn't wake him up. However now that he was awake she could get his opinion on the berries she found.

He moved Carol's arm away from him and very carefully scooted away from her glancing to Beth who stood only a few feet away. He felt the need to explain what had happen, but then again he didn't really remember what _**had**_ happened to lead to this awkward situation. Why did he even need to explain to her what had happened? The thought flew through his mind and when Beth made no big deal about, why would she for that matter, he felt at ease.

"I found some berries on a bush down the hill. I didn't know if they were any good so I didn't touch them." She said hitching her thumb to the north. It was then her eyes moved to Carol's sleeping form, and he witness that look in her eyes again. The look she had when she was talking about being lonely.

Beth felt her face become really hot looking at Carol and then to Daryl unsure of what to do or even say so she bit her bottom lip to keep from saying anything. She saw his eyes go from her, to Carol then back to her. But before he could say a word someone else was awake. Maggie.

"Sis!" Beth said quickly getting the tall girl to turn to her still half asleep giving her the best smile her sleep relaxed face could make.

"Good Morning Beth." She said allowing herself to hug the thin blonde girl who eagerly wrapped her arms around her waist while Daryl stood up dusting himself off. Great… He thought. Why did he feel like the bad guy when he hadn't done anything wrong? He thought bitterly. "Morning Daryl." Maggie added seeing him rise up.

"Morning." Daryl said awkwardly glancing to the blonde then to Maggie. He was going to have to figure out away to clear the air between him and Beth. It was nice to be able to talk to someone….

"I found some berries a little ways away. But I don't know if they're any good." he heard Beth telling Maggie as Glenn joined the two.

"Berries? Why don't you show Daryl?" Glenn asked looking from Maggie to Beth.

Maggie looked up to Daryl. "Know anything about Berries?" She asked tiredly while leaning against Beth with her arms still wrapped around her sister.

Daryl couldn't help but give a half smile. Of course he knew a few things about Berries, but then again this meant that he could talk to her- wait why should he? He didn't do anything! "I know a few things." He admitted.

"There. Go show Daryl, and Glenn and I will wake up the others." Maggie smiled kissing the top of her sister's head.

Beth groaned on the inside not at all pleased with the fact that she was going to walk with Daryl a good distance alone to go retrieve some berries she had found. She shouldn't have thought about Daryl as more then a man she knew. If she hadn't have thought of him in the context of being her husband one day, they could have been fine going down to the berry bush and what not. However now it was going to be awkward because of her irrational obsession to not being alone.

"Alright!" She said cheerfully decided to just not act upon it. She looked around before grabbing a bowl type object and carried it with her as she and Daryl headed off in the direction she had mentioned the Berries were in but not before Daryl grab his cross bow.

It was oddly silent between the two whom had been so openly conversational the night before and that was because the two knew if they said anything it might lead the other into thinking more about the words then they should. The one problem with the pair. They both thought too much.

"So ah… where are the berries?" Daryl asked seeing how it was safe ground to walk upon.

"Just over here…" She said walking up to a tree that she had marked with a stick the letter 'B'. "I saw that in a movie once. To mark every five trees so you don't get lost." She said proud of herself and in a way Daryl was proud of her for taking that Hollywood mumbo jumbo to heart and using it.

"It was smart thing to do." He informed her quietly looking to the surroundings when something caught his eyes.

"Oh! There they are!" Beth said excitedly walking ahead when she heard the nasty clashing of teeth and the snapping of a few twigs. She glanced up to see the walker in the berry bush, her eyes widen in fear, a scream coming up her throat as she had no other way to defend herself and the bowl falling from her hands when she heard a '_whoosh'_ and then the orange tail arrow in the middle of the walkers forehead.

The walker groaned falling backwards all over the bush and stopped moving signifying it was dead. Before Beth could stumble backwards from the shock of how close the walker was to her, and how she had almost stupidly walked straight to it, Daryl was there to catch her, and she turned to face his chest clinging to him. Her small hands balled up on his dirty stained brown shirt, and he felt the wetness of her tears in the middle of his chest, looking down at her he noticed that she was quietly crying. "Hey…" Daryl whispered.

"Sorry… Sorry… I'm… I'm just so clumsy…." she whispered pulling away from him wiping her face with the long sleeves of her shirt. "I… I always do that… Walk into danger." She added looking down at her feet only to start crying more. That was why Jimmy wanted to learn how to handle guns and learn how to fight! It was because of her! She thought covering her face. Was she the reason her family was mostly dead? Was that why her father didn't speak to her as much as he use to?

It was heart wrenching to watch Beth cry over something so small, but the chest heaving cries… He knew it was from something else. "Beth…" he whispered reaching out to her unsure if that was the right move.

" No… No don't…" She whispered stepping away from his hands and stumbling onto the ground.

"Beth stop…" he sighed kneeling down and pulling her to his chest not allowing her to push him away even though she was trying to. Part of him wondered why he was trying to comfort her, and if it was for an ulterior motive.

_You're a man, Baby Brother. That's what we do… Comfort women for the ulterior motive…._ He heard Merle say in his mind shaking his head.

_Not **this** man…_ He thought loosening his grip on Beth as her sobs became quieter and her arms moved to be around his body cupping his shoulder blades as she held him close to her. "Come on now… we have to go back to camp… you don't want to return looking like this right?" He said softly into her hair near her ear.

The few words sent chills down her back as she looked up to Daryl. His nearness was… different from what she was use to. She could see the softness in his eyes, and the care he took into comforting her. "Carol's really… really lucky to have you." she nodded attempting to move away from him when he tightened a hand on her wrist pulling her back down to the ground.

"Carol's my friend. Nothing more, Beth."

When it was said, Daryl didn't get why he had said that and nor did Beth but the two were given the time to dwell on the factor when they hear the gurgling, and hissing not to far away. They quickly got up, and Daryl too Beth's hand in his leading the way back to camp to tell the others that Walkers were coming.

Luckily when they got back everything was mainly packed up.

"No berries?" Maggie frowned.

"Walkers are coming." Daryl stated putting everyone on edge. No one seemed to be bothered by the fact that Daryl was still holding Beth's hand but two people. Carol and Hershel.

They both felt that something was going on between the two since Daryl wasn't one to hold someone else's hand, but also because of how comfortable the two looked standing next to one another.

"Let's get moving then." Rick said.

"Girls. Glenn." Hershel called not watching anyone but Daryl, who frowned feeling Beth move away from him. The man looked to his hand as if he was just registering that he had been holding Beth's hand, and then at Beth herself. This wasn't good. Hershel thought as Carol came to his side and ushered him to his bike.

He didn't think he would have to talk to the older men about Beth, but from the looks of it, he was going to have to speak to Daryl. That wasn't no friendship he saw in Daryl's eyes. He knew what he saw and the problematic feature it could have on the group if this were to get out of hand. He was going to have to find some time to get him alone and have a talk.


	3. The house off the road

Beth lifted her knees to her chest while Glenn drove the Hyundai behind the blue truck that was following Carol and Daryl on the motorcycle, who were looking ahead for something they could use for shelter. She wondered briefly what it would be like to ride on the back of Daryl's bike, and involuntarily, she thinks about how he held her while she was crying. He was so warm and comforting, like… Like a sleep warm blanket coaxing you to stay for a while longer. Would that be what it's like to ride with him?

However the thought was short lived, she pushed it aside thinking about Jimmy and her family wondering if she was the cause of their deaths really but she didn't see why she was when she closed her eyes and saw Patricia being bitten into and heard her loud piecing screams. A heavy gasp wracked at her chest forcing her eyes to open and her hands to fly to the car's seat away from her knees to make sure she was safe where she was. She glanced around realizing she was still in the car, and covered her face leaning forward.

"You alright, Beth?" Hershel asked looking over to his daughter.

"I'm fine. Just… feeling a little sick." She whispered slowly sitting back up and giving her father a weak smile.

"You surly know I know better then that Beth…. What going on?" Hershel pushed looking at his daughter while Glenn and Maggie looked to one another. Maggie turned to them, as Glenn looked into the review mirror at the two as well to see that Beth was looking at her dad very confused at Hershel. She didn't understand where this was all coming from and was feeling very blind sided.

"Nothing's going on. I mean aside from dead walking around and eating the living." Beth stated matter of fact looking down at her feet causing Hershel to become very angry with the reply.

"Beth. Is there something going on between you and Daryl?" He scowled when the cars stopped pulling off to a house that was off to the left and looked pretty safe.

"Dad!" Maggie gasped turning completely around. With that Beth got out of the car not wanting to listening to her father complain at her when she hadn't done anything wrong and if she had in his eyes what had she done? There wasn't anything going on between her and Daryl. They talked a few times, and she thought about him sometimes, but that was only one sided and it was pure curiosity. That was it. However if she told her father that he would take it out of proportion. She thought as Carl came to her side.

"Do you think we are gunna stay here?" Carl asked looking from her to the house. Before she could answer Carol was by their side giving them information.

"We're just looking to see if there is any food here." She stared at Beth for a little too long, causing the young girl to shy away from her and Carl to walk away. Why was she making an uncomfortable air too?! She thought shaking her head.

Beth walked to where Rick, Lori, and Daryl were standing hearing about how they were going to go out and search the place to make sure that there wasn't any surprises inside. So before she actually stopped and got to the group everyone left and went to look around the house.

Well that was a waste. Beth thought, when Daryl called for her.

"Beth! Want to come and search with us?" He asked.

He had saw her standing alone, and was worried she was going to run off or something that no one had time for, but also because he felt that she needed a friend from the down casted look on her face. Beth looked at him, and he saw the hope rise up but then she turned and looked at someone before completely ignoring him and walking away to sit with Lori. He followed were her gaze had went and saw that she had looked at Carol. Did… Did Carol say something to her? Did she not believe him when he said that there was nothing going on between the two of them? He thought bitterly and shook his head heading into the house.

Why did it matter? He asked himself.

When Rick, T-Dog and Daryl reappeared the coast was clear and everyone wondered into the house to give it their own look around, however when Beth walked in and went up stairs, Daryl found himself following her. He felt awkward following after her like this, but… He didn't like seeing her so sad looking all the time. Maybe it was because she had attempted to kill herself, and she had more death happen to her then he even knew, so he felt compelled to protect her. She was so young, and so much had happened to her….

Maybe he was trying to help steer her away from isolating herself like he had at her age… He thought and frowned stopping in the hall as she walked into a room. That seemed to strike a chord from deep within.

Beth was stepping out of the room, when Daryl quickly side stepped into another room to escape being exposed, and looked down at his feet. He needed to leave her alone, she could protect herself surly so there was no need to follow her around. Her family was here with her as well. He reminded himself waiting until she walked into a room, before he walked out and went down stairs to see that Hershel was watching him come down the stairs.

Hershel's mouth was in a tight line. He might respect Daryl Dixon, but that respect was slowly fading at the thoughts that perhaps there was something going on between his teenage daughter and this man. He didn't like it. While the others became more settled, he moved to the stairs, meeting Daryl. "Son, can we have a talk?"


	4. We need to Talk, Son

"Daryl… I can't help but think that there is perhaps something going on between you and my daughter. Now… I know… you're a man and she's very beautiful but I wish you would respect my wishes that you wouldn't pursue her. She's a young girl, and you are a much older man." Hershel stated looking at him as they stood outside on the porch of the house. There was that calling him old again… Daryl thought bitterly.

"This… This will all pass…." Hershel said gesturing to their surrounds. "And she'll be able to be happy with someone her age hopefully-"

Daryl rose his hand stopping Hershel from continuing on feeling very out of place, but also upset. " Hershel…." He said shaking his head and looking at the old man. "I don't even know what to say." He said shaking his head.

"Just say you'll leave her be-" Hershel laughed on the irritated side. Before Daryl could stop himself, he said something he probably shouldn't have.

"She's almost 18." He looked at Hershel with narrowed blue eyes. He was more then willing to talk to Hershel about this but there wasn't any need to be concerned about Beth. She along with everyone else thought he was apparently with Carol even though he wasn't. She was just his friend. This was why he didn't have friends. Period.

"I'm almost 18!" He heard Beth's voice echo in his head and smiled.

"So there is something going on?" Hershel stated angrily, feeling his cheeks warm and redden due to Daryl's response to his demanded. He had thought that Daryl being cool headed and always respectful but this… This side of Daryl was new and he wasn't sure he liked it.

"No sir. Were just friends." Daryl said looking down to his feet. He knew how it looked the way he was acting like he was hiding something but… It wasn't like that. Beth had only spoken to him since they left the farm and it was just to past the time. He knew she needed someone to talk to and since she thought she was alone, she had opened up to him. It wasn't like he was going to tell everyone else. It… She.. She sort of… He was just… happy? He was actually happy and it was because he was helping someone and she wanted his help right?

"Just friends? I doubt it." Hershel said narrowing his eyes at Daryl. "I've been watching you Daryl…" He stated harshly.

Daryl looked up from his feet confusion written all over his face. "And?"

"From what I hear, it was either you changed or end up like your brother. Left behind, because no one would have really cared." As he said this Daryl felt a knife go sharply into his back. "You were white trash just like your brother, with no respect for others. Which means you will always have that hidden inside of you wanting to burst out." Was this what Rick and the others had told him? He thought angrily. Was this what they all talked about behind his back?!

" So don't mess with my family, son-"

"I'm not your son. And you know what… don't talk to me about how I should treat people when you can't let go of one of your kids, and watch out for the other one. You haven't been the best father from what I've heard from the group. You've been a drunk, and careless father until recently, so screw you." Daryl snapped walking away from him to go to his bike. How dare the likes of him try and talk down to him! He thought angrily. All he had done was save his and his girls life and this was the treatment he got? And the group? Was that really what they were saying?!

"Hey!" Hershel called.

"Where's Daryl going?" Asked Rick coming out of the house followed by Beth. They all had heard the two men raising their voices which was odd for both Hershel and Daryl.

"Daryl… Daryl!" Beth called seeing him go to his bike with very heavy steps. He didn't slow or stop when he heard her and that scared her. What had happened? She had only heard Daryl's last bit before she came out side… with that she was running after him.

"Beth get back here!" Beth ignored her father running over to Daryl's figure on the bike.

"Hey… Hey where are you going?" She asked timidly looking at the bike then to the porch where Rick was talking to Hershel. What had happened? That was what she wanted to ask but instead… She left it be when Daryl grabbed her arm.

"Hop on…" He whispered not looking at her.

Beth's blue eyes widen. "What?!" She squeaked blushing as she saw the small bit of a smile play at Daryl's thin lips. It kind of made her happy to see that. He was… He seemed so mad just a few minuets ago and now… now he was a little bit happy.

"Come'er…" Daryl said offering his hand to Beth looking to her. "Come on…." He smiled weakly looking away as he felt the warm warning of a blush coming to his face.

Beth timidly took a few steps to the bike, and Daryl after taking his hand not sure if this was so much a good idea any more, but not willing to say that out loud as she moved so that she was side by side with the bike and Daryl. "Place your hands on my shoulders, and use me to help you swing your leg over…." Daryl instructed her looking back to her for a moment then away. It was too awkward to look at her, this… this thing between them didn't feel very friendship-y and her father was watching. It wasn't like this with Carol.

Beth placed both of her hands on Daryl's broad shoulders and leaned against him to swing her leg over until she was sitting. However her feet were no longer touching the ground, causing her to stumble forward and cling to the sides of his shirt. "Wait… my… my feet!" She said urgently.

"Put them on the kicks on the side." Daryl told her with a soft chuckle in his voice.

She smiled hearing his small laugh before looking down to the sides to see what he was talking about, and subconsciously wrapped her arms around his middle pulling her closer to him as she put her feet where she needed. Just like that she was finally on the back of the bike. She was really here…. Doing this… She thought as a smile came to her face. She was holding Daryl in his time of need… Sort of…. But if they were really just friends… why did she feel so out of breath and as if she had to force herself to breathe when Daryl looked at her?

"Hold on tight…." Daryl said loudly revving the bike to warm it up before turning his head to hers before they rode away from the house.

Maybe… Maybe there was really something different about their relationship? They both thought.


	5. Bike Rides and Long Talks

"My….My dad said that?" Beth said surprised as she sat with Daryl in front of a store that they had stumbled upon while driving. He was able to fill up his bike, and they were able to get some food into a discarded backpack they found.

Daryl had been very quiet, not wanting to answer any of Beth's questions before she reminded him that they were friends and she wanted to help him. She was just like him, wanting to help him and wanting to know who he was. He wanted to know more about her as well.

"Yeah." He said curtly looking down at the concrete.

Beth frowned, looking down as well. Her father was so harsh sometimes, but it wasn't that, it was the fact that this all started because of her that made her feel uneasy. She didn't like the facts lining up on her side. Why did it even matter? She thought. So what if she was with Daryl… Was that literally going to be the end of the world? It wasn't going to happen, Beth thought, but still it wouldn't be the end as they know it. She turned to him, hugging her knees to her chest and sighed.

"I haven't heard anyone talk about you in that way, Daryl. I've only heard really good things about you. I think my father was just mad and want to make you upset. I'm sorry." She said timidly reaching out to touch his shoulder. "You don't deserve that." She added looking down and moving her hand away from him.

Daryl lick his lips staring ahead, thinking what he should say next but no matter what he said he still felt it was out of bounds. So he just went with the more safer of the two. "Beth… How do you see me?"

"Hmm." She hummed turning to him and smiled. "At first I was scared of you. You were a guy on a motorcycle and I hadn't ever been around those types of guys. I figured they were all the same, mean, rough, metal heads, that were very unholy towards everything." She admitted nudging him gently, "But then I got to know you and that al changed. You were a good man, that looked out for others. You were so determined to find Sophia… It was admirable." She finished looking down again.

"So…. You didn't think I was white trash?" He asked in a sarcastic way, but Beth knew her fathers words had hurt him. She frowned scooting closer to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm the typically country girl living on a farm, and the preachers daughter. Do you think I would think of anyone as trash?" She teased. She let go of him once he smiled nodding his head in agreement to what she had said, although he wanted her to hold him. That bothered him.

"How long until your birthday?" He asked her curiously standing up and then offering his hand to her.

Beth took it without hesitation and smiled. "Five days!" She said excitedly as he walked to the bike wondering about those five days and if he could do something for her.

"Man… Five days?" Daryl said looking at her.

"Yup. You see I have this calendar notebook that will last me till the end of the next year to come, and we are about to enter November. My birthday is November 3rd." She explained following after him.

No one else knew about her calendar, not even her father. He probably didn't even know her birthday was coming up. She watched Daryl straddle the bike before he offered his hand to her again to help her back on. Why hadn't he ever helped Carol on? She thought.

"Carol's my friend. Nothing more, Beth."

She hugged Daryl's torso as they headed back to the camp. Maybe he wasn't lying about that. Maybe they were really just friends and nothing more? She hid her face into Daryl's back starting to get a bad case of motion sickness with her thoughts and pushed them away as she took in a deep breath. Surprisingly the whole breath smelled of Daryl, a musky male scent that wasn't all too bad.

Just like him… She thought with a smile.

"Daryl's back." Glenn said hearing the bike an Maggie rushed to his side as the others got up. As Daryl shut off the bike she could see the smile on his face as Beth stumbled off the bike grabbing him for support before daring to walk on her own, and he followed her. She wasn't sure if what she saw was right, but she was very interested to see where her little sister took this.

"Are you alright?" Daryl asked as they walked to the house.

"I'm fine… just a little dizzy." Beth nodded looking up at him.

"That happens the first few times, but don't worry. It'll get better." He promised as Rick, Hershel, and Lori stood outside on the porch.

Better? Was he? Was he asking her to join him on more bike rides? She thought before looking to the porch after seeing Daryl's hard look. "We found some food and water!" She said showing the backpack.

Not too surprisingly, Lori was the only one to react being pregnant and all. She met Beth and the two went inside with the food.

"Daryl… I don't appreciate what you did." Hershel said in a low tone.

Daryl rolled his eyes. "Well… I don't appreciate what you said. Guess were even huh?" He stated as Rick interjected.

"That's his daughter, Daryl. You can't just ride off with her without letting him know.

Daryl smirked looking at both of them. "She…. Came…. With me. Not I forced her to go…. Besides… We are just friends. Or am I not allowed to be friends with her? Am I just suppose to be friends with Carol? No thanks." He said bitterly.

"We are friends, too-" Rick began and Daryl scoffed.

"No. We aren't. Especially if what he told me, is true. I anit no ones bitch, Rick. I help because I want to. But don't piss me off with your two faced shit. It gets old real quick." He stated angrily before simply slipping past them and going into the house.

Rick frowned looking at Hershel. "What did you say to him?" He demanded hands on his hips like he did as an officer. Somehow he thought there was more going on then what Hershel lead on there was.


	6. Damage is made

Carol frowned eating the chips that Beth and Daryl had found on their ride out to who knows where and done what. She knew she didn't have the right to feel the way she did, mainly because she was just being jealous for no reason. It wasn't any of her business what the two of them did. He wasn't her husband.

Sitting next to her was Lori, snacking on some chex-mix, and Carol leaned into her. "It's only been two days since we left the farm, but so much has changed…" She whispered as Daryl entered the room putting his things away where they needed to be and to their surprise he had a hand craved bow and new arrows. They wondered why he had them but then looked at each other after he left.

"You mean Daryl's changed?" Lori asked with a smirk. "I think it's nice." She admitted.

"Not you… no please don't say that. Beth's not even 18…." Carol whispered frowning.

Lori shrugged popping the small pieces into her mouth. "You know… Everything is changing…. Just as you said. I think…." Lori said biting her lip wondering if she should continue. "Age isn't going to matter soon. All that's going to matter is reproduction, and survival." She said softly. "I mean…. I know that's wrong of me to say and all but hey… I could be wrong? You could be worrying for nothing… but I would suggest getting use to sharing Daryl. He's a good looking man… women… well women will want to be with him." She said leaning against the wall and looked at Carol as she shrugged her shoulders again.

"I'm just saying is all."

"Are you serious?!" Carol hissed hugging her chips to her chest. She hadn't ever thought about running into other people, and now that she did… She didn't want to deal with them. She already had to deal with this…odd relationship that was forming between Daryl and Beth, what if there were more women? She thought. No…. No.

She had to end this once and for all. She thought. Two days was too long for her. She loved Daryl.

"Hey Beth… Can we talk?" Carol asked peeping into the room that she shared with Glenn and Maggie, however the only one in the room was just Beth.

Beth looked up from her bible and smiled looking up at Carol, but then frowned. Wasn't there a weird air around the two of them? She thought and looked at book closing it. "Yeah." She said still uncertain. Nevertheless the older woman walked into the room, closing the door behind her, and crossed over to her. Carol looked at the young girl and looked into her youthful face.

"How… How much do you know about Daryl?" She asked softly catching Beth off guard.

"I… I don't really know him all that much…." Beth admitted.

"Which is why I have come to you…." Carol said quickly. Oh god… What was she doing?!

After a few moments, Carol left the room slumping against the now closed door. She covered her mouth and felt a tear trickle down her face, but she couldn't let this happen. She had just found happiness for the first time, and she planned to keep it as long as possible. With that she forced herself to go down stairs and go to sleep before she did something else that made her feel horrible.

Beth stared at the door, in tears. She had considered being with Daryl… She considered him her friend but now… now all that was left was confusion. She didn't know what she should feel about what Carol had told her, but Daryl had said they were friends… him and Carol. So Carol wouldn't lie about this…

However Daryl was her friend too, right? They were just starting to be friends, but why would he have such evil intentions? She thought looking down feeling her chest tighten. You weren't suppose to cry over a friend like this. Especially when you didn't cry over your boyfriend like this! Her mind screamed, and she bit her hand to stop herself from crying out loud. She had to calm down. But she couldn't. All she heard was Carol's voice in her hear repeating everything she had just said.

_"I know you and Daryl have become friends…. But Daryl he has some bad ideas… It's not clear to him… That your just friends…. He wants something more… Like with me… When we started being friends he tried the same thing with me… and because I was in an abusive relationship before… I'm fine with it… But Daryl… He plans to take you and have sex with you Beth….He's very mean, Beth. It's not the gentle loving you deserve being so young… All he wants to do is hit it and leave…He's not interested in being friends with you… he wants to have sex and that's it…. Don't fall for it. End your relationship with him before it's too late and you get hurt." _


	7. Two Days Pass

The next morning, the group decided to leave. They needed to get further away from the herd that was behind them and find a more stable place so Lori was able to be safe while being pregnant. This lead to the little awkwardness, when Daryl called for Beth to join him on the bike, and being flat out ignored. He couldn't help but think there was some sort of reason behind it, but decided to blame it on the early morning. Everyone was still half asleep and trying to wake up. However…

It happened again later on after they had found the storage lockers about 150 miles later. He, Rick, T-Dog and Glenn cleaned out the area of the walkers still present in the area, before getting everyone to come in and lock the gates. Lori and Carol had found the keys to the lockers, and found certain keys to open a few, and find things that were very useful. Daryl went to Beth to ask her for help, and she all but ran away from him as fast as she could to Maggie to help her with moving things. He was becoming confused. Had he done something?

Had her father told her something? He thought and then sighed moving to go ask Carol to help him with the locker he was in charge of moving around to find things that they could use. That was the first night the two didn't talk to each other. Which for Daryl… hurt. He.. He had thought he was friends with Beth… but this… this was different…. He felt like… crying, but he wasn't going to. He was a man after all… and Men don't cry over a painfully tight chest. They tried to breathe and figure out what was wrong.

Yet even though he attempted to figure out what had gone wrong, he could put a finger to it. She was hiding something though… He could see it every time he looked at her. He would find her looking at him, on the verge of tears and then quickly look away as if she hadn't been staring. This royally pissed him off.

The following day, was even worst. Rick had walked up to her and asked her what was going on between them, and she said that there wasn't anything going on. It was just two people talking… When Rick told him that, of course he agreed to the same thing. But inside he was falling apart.

Beth frowned sitting on the small mattress found for the storage closet made into a room. She didn't feel… alive. She hadn't eaten in a couple days partly because when she remembered about food it was late at night when she was about to fall asleep. It wasn't healthy, she knew that. But she had already an excuse for that. More food for Lori. She wasn't going to accept the fact that she was falling apart because of what Carol had told her. She knew she should ask Daryl about it… But some how that just didn't seem like it would get her anywhere.

All she felt like doing, was laying down and sleeping. It was easy and she was out of the way. However she knew if she did that someone was going to bound to notice the change in her behavior so before someone could come and talk to her, she got up slowly. She walked out side and decided to go stand in on the conversation the older women were having while making some form of dinner.

Carol frowned looking over to the young girl and felt her guilt begin to eat away at her. She could see that her words had done a number on Beth, but didn't that just mean that she was right. Beth liked Daryl. She couldn't have that! She reminded herself. She just couldn't. This was all for the good of the group… as well as the good of her happiness. Daryl was happy with her… He was… Or was he?

She walked with a plate of food to go and sit next to Daryl. "Hey there… hungry?" she asked offering a plate to him.

He shook his head. "No thanks… Hey… do you know why Beth has been avoiding me for the past two days? I mean… Yeah we were friends for just a couple of days but maybe I did something… you girls talk right…." He said softly.

"Oh? Beth?" Carol said not too surprised and looked away. "She said she lost interest in you. That you were boring or something stupid like that." She said shaking her head. The lies were coming out way too easily… she thought. "Kids. What can you do, right?" she laughed biting her lip when she saw him looking down to his feet.

"Dar-"

"I'm… going for a walk." He said standing up and walking away. That was the night Carol didn't sleep because Daryl didn't return. His bike was still here meaning so was he, but he just didn't come back. He went for a really long walk all night long.

Did…. Did he really care for Beth that much? That was just plain silly. She thought. Tomorrow… everything would be fine.


	8. What did you do!

When morning finally came, it was like Carol could finally breathe as she walked out of the storage locker and saw Daryl slumped up again the entrance of another locker looking to be deep in thought. She frowned, but nonetheless walked over to him. "Hey… You didn't come back." She said kneeling in front of him.

"I had to think." he said not looking at her.

He was still thinking as a matter of fact. He was going over the conversations that he had had with Beth, attempting to make sense of what was happen. He just.. He couldn't grasp it. The last time they were together, she was so happy with him, and they always had really good conversations. So why the sudden cold shoulder? Nothing was making sense, and that was a huge problem for Daryl. He had a horrible thing with abandonment. He felt the rope around his throat cutting off all the oxygen he needed, and the fists hitting him as well as the spots in his vision, but nothing made him feel any worst then when he had the sense of abandonment. That was like… It felt like you were being drowned by that person.

"Maybe thinking isn't the best thing right now…" Carol whispered watching his eyes move slowly, and followed them to nothing. Had he seen something? She thought as he started to get up.

"No… Thinking is the best thing…" He said. Really, what he had seen was Beth staring at him and Carol before nodding her head to the side and walking out of sight. She wanted to talk to him. Maybe he would get some sort of answer to why she was acting so differently.

Carol watched him walk away, before walking over to see if anyone else was awake. Lori was, and she needed help getting up as Rick was out going to the bathroom. She helped the pregnant woman up and the two went to go and see what the could muster up for breakfast.

Beth stood between two lockers, wondering if Daryl was going to come. She had found a slow river not to far from where they were staying. Yes, she too couldn't sleep and had wondered off to think. What she decided was that she didn't care. She washed herself and was as clean as she could possibly be from the river, and now she was going to tell Daryl that she didn't care.

He was walking slowly looking for her softly calling her name, and each time he did that it made her heart tighten. She did care, but not about what Carol said. She liked Daryl. Probably more then she should. However if she got this out of the way with him… maybe he would still be friends with her?

"Beth-"

"I'm here…" she said looking over to him, and he squeezed into the space with her.

There was a moment of silence as the two looked at one another, and Daryl was the first to break it. "What the hell is going on Beth? One minuet we are a happy couple of people being friends the next thing I know… I'm being cut off and given the cold shoulder." He said angrily.

"I… I was thinking…" Beth whispered looking down. "I needed to think…" She said again looking back up to him, before timidly reaching out to him, and grabbing the front of his shirt, startling him. "But… I'm okay with it now… I know what you really want to do with me… and I'm fine with it…." She said softly.

Although it felt nice to have Beth in his arms, he felt like there was something missing. What was she even talking about? He thought wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her close. "What are you ready for?" He asked confused feeling her small body shiver as his hand touched the small of her back.

Do I really have to say it?! She thought frantically and bit her lip. She didn't even know if she could say it! But… If she was ready didn't that mean she could just tell him? She thought leaning back to look at him. "I'm ready to have… to have…" She saw the confusion in his icy stare, and felt her pulse race, as well as her mind to speed up making everything really difficult. "I… I can't say it Daryl!" She whispered hiding herself in his chest.

"Carol told me what you wanted to do with me… so go ahead…." She said moving away from him and moved her hands to her shirt. When had her hands begin to tremble? She thought attempting to undo a button when Daryl smacked her hands away from her shirt.

"What the hell are you doing?! What the hell did Carol tell you?!" He demanded leaning into her, looking down at her. Oh hell no… He thought bitterly. The reason behind all of this was Carol? AGAIN?!

Beth could tell something was terribly wrong, and before she could further embarrass herself, she ran away. She hide a few storage lockers away, but it was hiding nonetheless. As for Daryl, he stood there for a few minuets, before he left the small space and marched over to where Carol had went when they parted their ways.

"You're getting so big Lori!" Maggie cooed touching Lori's baby belly as Carol laughed.

"It's going to be a boy…" She smiled.

"No. It's going to be a girl!" Maggie teased making baby noises to the belly when she saw Daryl. "Hey…." She said uncertain what could be said by the really angry look on Daryl's face.

Lori, and Carol turned as well, both a little stunned. No one had seen Daryl this mad. Sure there was that time he had lost his brother, but this was different. You know the saying if looks could kill… Well Carol would be dead. The three women came closer together feeling the strange tension.

"Daryl… Are you okay?" Lori asked.

"Did you… or Did you not… tell Beth something…" he demanded looking at Carol.

Carol glanced to Lori and laughed shaking her head. "Daryl I don't-"

"Don't lie to me!" he snapped. "I risked my life to find your daughter! I have protected, as well as befriended you and all I ask for is your honesty. From everyone. That's all I want! Honesty and friendship!" He stated pushing things out of his way until he was standing in front of Carol, who was pulled behind Lori.

"Where's Beth?" Maggie asked stepping in front of them to look at Daryl.

He frown rubbing the back of his neck, shrugging. "She ran away from me after she embarrassed herself. I couldn't even find out what she was babbling about…" he admitted.

"Where were you last?" She asked.

"Third row…" He said looking to Carol.

"Daryl… I think you need to take a few breaths and calm down…." Lori whispered as Maggie went to find her sister still standing in front of Carol. Carol shook her head stepping to the side of Lori, she had made him very upset clearly.

"Calm down?" Daryl asked looking at Lori as if she was insane. "I just had someone I thought was my friend, attempt to undress herself in front of me!" He snapped irritated. "What did you tell her?" he demanded.

"I told her, that you wanted to have sex with her, and then abandon her. I didn't think she was going to actually fall for it and want to follow through." She told him moving close to him, but Daryl stepped away stunned.

"Why?" he whispered, "why would you do that to me, Carol?"

"Because I love you Daryl…" Carol whispered, however it was unheard. Daryl had turned to walk away from her and go walking yet again.

"Carol…" Lori whispered shaking her head at her. "That… was an incredibly stupid thing to do…." she said walking away from Carol as well.

Carol was alone. She now realized what Daryl and Beth must have felt like, as she headed back to the storage locker to hide. Today was just going to be… a bad day… She thought bitterly.


	9. Present from Daryl

Daryl thought it was best to not approach Beth the rest of the day, partly because he understood how awful, or embarrassed she was feeling for her little… almost strip tease. Now that he thought about it, he simply laughed partly because he realized something. If Beth was willing to do that, that must mean she had deeper feelings for him then what she was leading to. There was just no way she was going to do something like that if she didn't like him…. Right?

However much he wanted to know the truth, he let the rest of the day pass and give her space so that she didn't think he was crowding her. That might give the wrong impression… He thought considering she had just approached him about doing something rather intimate. So he waited until the next day to go ahead and talk to her.

"Hey…" He said quietly sitting down slowly beside her at the small fire that Rick and Hershel had made due to the cold temperature that could only been known as winter hit. He watched the young blonde look timidly to him, and pull her legs up to her chest. "So…" He said awkwardly.

He could feel the tension growing between them and was scared that if he didn't do something it would always remain there, so he blurted out the first that came to his mind. "I made you a birthday present…"

Beth's head snapped up looking at him in surprise. "R-really?" She said softly.

Daryl had to look away from her. He felt embarrassed. He never did presents with other people because his idea of a present was always so far off from what they really wanted. The only time he did good, was when he was seven and bought Merle his favorite hot sauce in a gallon bottle. Merle really liked it… "Yeah…" He said softly.

"Should I wait to give it to you?" He asked looking briefly to her before looking away.

"No! I mean… If you want to… but I'm interested in what you have for me." Beth said. Really she was surprised that Daryl would do something like this. She didn't figure he would do something like this… like… She just thought he would say Happy Birthday to her and that would be it. Even if her birthday was tomorrow…

"Ok well… I guess it's a good thing to give it to you early since it could potentially save your life if we start training." Daryl said getting up excitedly.

"Training?" Beth said confused getting up slowly to follow him to one of the trucks at the end of the row. Daryl pulled out a hand carved bow with the scroll in the shape of a flower and her name carved along the grip with eighteen arrows in a small pouch.

Beth's blue eyes widen in surprise before she timidly took it in her hands and looked up at Daryl would looked as if he was holding his breath. She laughed happily looking down at the gift and then back up at him with a big smile, causing him to smile as well. "Oh my god! Daryl!" She said attempting to raise it up like she had seen in the movies on it was pretty heavy.

"Careful." Daryl warned stepping behind her to instruct her how to hold the bow. "Alright. Your holding it like you're going to shake some ones hand. Hold it with your thumb right here…." He said placing her thumb at an angle, "And wrap your hands around kind of like you would when making a fist."

"Like this?" Beth asked looking back at Daryl only to turn into his face. They were so close again…. He thought as he watched her eyes fall from his. He quickly moved away.

"Yes. Just like that. Now… memorize how that feels…." He whispers grabbing one of her arrows. "Alright… now arrows are tricky if you don't set them right, your whole shot can be fucked up… 'cuse me…" He mumbled. "So I made an indention for you. You'll place the shaft in there… and then put the nock here on the string." He said moving behind her again.

Beth shook off the weird feelings she had just now and attempted to come back to reality. "Remember if you don't pull back far enough… the arrow won't go to far. You have to make it really taunt….wait you need to hold it in between your middle and index knuckles… there you go." Daryl continued until she looked good.

Rick watched the two from a distance ad what he was seeing didn't look like a friendship… He might not know Daryl too well but he was a man, and the first thing he ever gave Lori was something that would protect her. A gun. You always give the woman you love something of you. Something that is sure to protect her and then make sure she could use it. Something was blooming between them, and he was pretty sure Daryl knew it.

"You know what… maybe we could make a practice area… or something so you could learn?" Daryl suggested as Beth put the arrow away attempting to absorb everything Daryl had told her.

"Yeah?!" she said excitedly.

Daryl smirked looking down at her, and turned so he was covering her. He didn't want anyone to see what he was about to do. "Yeah… I'll get to work on it…" He said quickly leaning down to kiss her cheek. "Happy early birthday, Beth." He whispered and then quickly walked away.

Beth's mouth dropped. Did he… He…. He just… kissed her….


	10. Dear Lord

It seemed that Beth's cheek continued to burn from the small peck on the cheek. It meant so much even though it was something so small. The littlest things are the most precious and Daryl was something turning very precious to her, even thought she wasn't ever going to say that.

"Hello Beth…"

Beth turned to who had spoke to her and saw Rick looking down at her and then at her bow and arrows. Was he going to say something about it? Was he going to be rude about her relationship with Daryl because with the two already against them it was making things rather difficult. "Daryl gave you that?" He asked smiling at the craft.

Beth nodded showing him. "Early birthday gift." She said with a smile looking at him.

"When's your birthday?" Rick said surprised.

"Tomorrow… But you know… birthdays don't really matter anymore… and I got the best present ever so I'm fine with just this." She said happily but really she wasn't. She wanted to go find Daryl and figure out what that kiss really meant. Was it friendship or did it mean something a little more? She wondered as she looked away from Rick.

"Well then…." Rick said rubbing his chin and shrugged. "Go… shoot that thing around or something. It'd be nice to have someone with the skills to kill silently." He admitted walking over to the group leaving Beth speechless. For once… A word of encouragement… She thought turning to go and find Daryl when Carol stepped in front of her.

"Beth!" She said startling the young girl.

"Carol." Stated Beth taking a step away.

"I know I've been really… rude and what not-"

"I'll say." Beth blurted.

Carol sighed shaking her head. "But… I love Daryl, Beth…. I've loved him for a while, so I feel threaten by you…" She told her.

Beth laughed shaking her head. "Well then… You just go ahead and continue to be threatened, Carol. I'm not going anywhere." She said standing up for herself. She was getting real tired of Carol butting in here and there, as well as everyone saying that her and Daryl couldn't be friends. She was going to do what she wanted dammit.

With that she moved away from Carol and went in the direction that Daryl had went off in, before she could say anything else to her.

Daryl frowned as he gathered up a few pieces of flat wood that he found as well a hammer so he could make a training place. He wasn't going to lie that he would use it was well but this place was mainly a place for Beth. However he needed to try and get it done soon or there wouldn't be any light.

He was grabbing a piece of wood and turning to leave the storage can he had opened when Beth appeared. She was looking for him, he guessed because she was looking left and right, up and down, all around the row. He decided to stay in his can and slowly put all the wood down on the ground next to him. What did she want? He thought curiously.

Just as she reached the neighboring Storage Can he called to her.

"Yes, Beth?"

She gasped turning to him and smiled weakly at him before she walked over to the storage can he was standing in, however as she got closer she frowned. She was always happy to see him, but this was… Well it was sort of a confrontation…. "Daryl…" She whispered turning red. Oh god! Why hadn't she thought this through?! She thought lowering her head.

"Beth? Is something wrong?" Daryl asked starting to fidget uncomfortable with the silence between the too.

She was just over reacting… Friends kiss each other on the cheek and forehead. She'd seen it all before. A kiss on the cheek didn't really mean anything, right? She thought before looking at him shaking her head.

"Uh… No. No nothing's wrong…. I… I just…" her cheeks warmed up so much that she had to cover them. Why was the cheek Daryl kissed so much warmer though?! She bit her lip shaking her head. "It's nothing, I suppose." she admitted quickly.

Daryl narrowed his eyes to her reaction and then looked around to see if anyone had followed her. Something that was coming much more easily. Being more observant then he use to be. He then stepped out of the large metal box, and stood in front of her taking her hands away from her face. Something was up. "What's wrong Beth?" He asked holding her both of her hands.

She couldn't say it, and she battled with the want to throw her arms around his neck and just simply kiss him and running away, but the hand holding just wasn't enough and she wasn't about to leave him. So she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled herself to him. She was comfortable here… Right here in his warm embrace.

A little stunned, Daryl was awkward for a moment before wrapping his arms around her small form as well. Maybe this was all she wanted? A hug? He thought and rested his cheek against her head.

"Daryl… Do you… um… Do you like… me?" Beth asked moving her hands up his back to hold him to her. She couldn't ask him face to face. That was just… awkward. This whole relationship was awkward. It started because she was thinking about who she would eventually by with in the future, and now… she actually wanted that. She liked him, more then she probably should… but she did.

Daryl curled his lips into his mouth, so that's what this was about… He pulled away from her just enough to lift her head up to look at him. "Di…Did my erm… Did my kiss catch you off guard?" He asked quietly.

"No… Not off guard… But…" She stopped looking down. Did she really have to say this? She felt so vulnerable.

At her silence, Daryl sighed impatiently and then looked to the storage can, before taking one of her hands and pulled her inside and closed it a little bit. There was a little bit of light in the can, but not a whole lot. He reproached her feeling his body go numb at the sudden thought in his mind. He shouldn't be thinking like that… Beth wasn't 18 yet. She was… She was still so young… He thought standing in front of her and saw her looking up at him. That did it.

Daryl took his shoved hands out of his pockets and used them to cup Beth's face as he moved down to her pressing his lips straight on to hers. He moved his head to an angle making the kiss mouth with it and could feel how stunned she was by his approach, but… It was still nice.. He thought feeling her hands move to his chest.

There was something oddly exciting about this kiss, that Beth couldn't quiet grasp. Was it that she was kissing an older man? Was it just the kiss in general? Or was she surprised because Daryl made the first move? Daryl had been making all of the moves up till now… She thought and pulled away from him to breathe. She needed to make a move herself.

She felt his chest rise and fall off time with her own, before she mustered up enough courage to demand more. "More… Kiss me more Daryl…" She whispered.

Daryl's blue eyes widen for a second, but it was only because Beth had pulled away he thought they were done. So when he heard her asking him for more… Well it did catch him off guard so did her pulling him back into the kiss. Her lips pressed to his with more urgency then their previous kiss, and her moved down his sides grabbing at the belt loops of his jeans. Dear god, if there was one out there… please give him the strength to stop before this got out of hand. He thought after she pulled him to her and one of his legs slipped snuggly in between her thighs, and one of her did the same to him.

Dear Lord…


	11. What!

**A/N: Short chapter, but there is more to come. Sorry for the late posting Work has been scary.**

Beth gasped but it sounded more like whimper to Daryl's ears, and that did have an effect on him which he had to distance himself from her leg. This… This was wrong… He thought only to grimace as Beth slid down his thigh closing the small gap he had placed between them. A kiss… That was as far as he was willing to go. He told himself as Beth touched his chest and bite her lip realizing how fast things seemed to escalated. It was her fault… Right? She asked for more. "Sorry…" She whispered moving so her face was in his chest.

For some reason, Daryl like it when Beth hid herself in his chest… It made him feel like he could protect her from everything that was ugly in the world. As if she was giving him permission to do whatever it took to protect her. She… Literally, she was the first girl to ever make him feel like this. He wasn't a guy that went looking for something, he just allowed them to look for him and he was okay with this. How this was turning out.

"One more…" She said quietly. "Just one more…."

Daryl turned his face to look down at her but nodded taking her face in his hands and kissed her again. There was a gentleness to it but underneath it lied a tease of the roughness that was Daryl. A smile turned the corners of Beth's mouth up and she couldn't help but be happy. She pulled slightly on his shirt to keep him close to her as she allowed his kiss to swell up that small happiness inside her into something bigger. Daryl… Daryl was her happiness.

"One more! One more!" Daryl encouraged holding Beth up so she could hammer the last nail into the tree that was going to be their practice area. She quickly lined up the nail and hammered it in as best as she could.

"Done!" She said and Daryl lowered her back to her feet. She turned to him raising her hand up, and the two high fived in accomplishment to what they managed to do just before the sun was completely gone.

"Can I shoot a few?" She asked eagerly leaning her shoulder into him and looked up hopefully to the older man, but before Daryl could answer her, Maggie came into view coming around the corner to see their training area, and then how close they were.

"Hey…" she called out surprised to see her sister and Daryl part from one another quickly. "Dinner's ready." She stated offering her hand out to her sister, who came to her slowly to take her hand. There was obviously something going on between the two, Maggie knew that much. However she wasn't sure how far involved the two were so, she was going to have to sit down with Beth and figure this out.

"Wanna talk to me about what's going on between you two?" Maggie asked holding Beth's hand and walking with her back to their camp.

"There's nothing to talk about…" Beth said quietly. "We're just friends."

"No." Maggie smirked looking at his sister and stopped her momentarily. "I can tell there is something more…. He gives you this look… .Glenn gives it to me." She teased nudging her sister.

Beth blushed, could she tell her what had happened? Would she be alright with this? Or would she tell her to stop all that she was doing. But something told her it was fine. "He… I… we kissed…" she whispered.

Maggie stopped looking at her little sister in surprised. "Was… Was it a good kiss?" She asked teasingly as Beth shook her head attempting to walk away quickly.

"Oh my god it was! Daryl Dixon's a good kiss?!" Maggie gasped surprised.


	12. What is love?

Daryl had a small smirk on his face after he looked away from Beth when she looked up to him and caught him looking at her. What could he be looking at? She thought continuing to look at him before picking at the string beans that was made with their dinner. She didn't fully understand what was all going on between her and Daryl, but she felt if they actually sat down and talked about it there would only be awkwardness between the two of them. Like a fool, she had already showed him a side of her she wished she hadn't. The needy, and more sexual side of herself and that scared her. What if that scared him? She thought biting her lower lip.

"Hey, want seconds on anything?" Maggie asked nudging her sister gently offering some of the string beans to her, and chuckled seeing that Beth still had some on her plate. "Come on… Their not that bad." She said leaning into her.

"No… I think I want to go for a walk…." Beth said looking at Daryl, who was looking back at her with a far off look. What was he thinking? She thought.

"Oh… Want me to come?" Maggie asked passing the pot along.

"Ah…" Glenn said from Maggie's legs, looking up at her from the ground. He was late to dinner so there wasn't any log space for him, and Maggie just waved him over to sit on the ground and sit between her legs. It seemed that Maggie was forgetting something, and Glenn was reminding her. This made both of the Green girls look away from one another and blush.

"No. I'll be fine." Beth said nervously getting up quietly and scrapped her beans onto her father's plate before going to grab a small blanket and go for a walk.

"Good going horn dog…" Maggie grumbled pushing the man away playfully as well before standing up to walk away. Before she went around the corner though, she gave him a coy look and disappeared. Not long after Glenn followed her. After that, Rick went with T Dog to check their supplies, and their weapon stock and Hershel went to give Lori a check up leaving Carol and Daryl alone at the fire place.

It was awkward between them now…Carol thought bitterly. But what did she expect to happen? She had took his name and slandered it… then she abused his friendship for something more then what it really was. If Daryl had done that to her… She would be mad too, right? If she didn't have feelings for him… She thought before getting up to walk away from him.

"Carol… Do you love me…." Daryl asked quietly looking down at his plate. "like… as a friend? Or much more? How do you know the difference…"

Carol frowned. What did he mean? She thought turning to face him. "I… I don't know how to explain it." She admitted looking to her feet and took a deep breath. "It's… I feel differently when I'm with you. Like… I feel protected, and as if you would do anything to protect me."

"I would…" Daryl blurted however at the moment he said it, he was thinking of Beth. He would do anything to protect her. He would do whatever…

"And I feel the same about you Daryl…" Carol whispered, taking what he said as a glimmer of hope that he would forgive her. "I would give my life to protect you…. To save you from whatever there was out there. I… I've never felt like that not even with my husband." She admitted.

Daryl slouched forward. He would give his life to ensure Beth's…

"At times… There's moments when I just want to touch you… just to bring you out of your thoughts because you think more then you should." Carol laughed feeling like he was finally feeling something for her, now that she started she just couldn't stop. "Others… I want you to just walk away and think because I know you need to… I understand you a little, and wish you would open up to let me know you more…"

Did Beth feel like that? Should he open up to her? Should he let her know… everything about him… God what was he thinking? What if she was done with him and she just didn't know how to tell him? What if the kiss was too much for both of them?

"What… What about your first kiss… what did it feel lit?" He asked really awkwardly.

Carol was stunned. Oh… Well… This was moving faster then she thought and took her hand to her mouth and smelled her breath. Oh who cared… it was fine… they both had just eaten…She thought. She put her plate back down and sat down next to Daryl again. "It… It was bad…. Horrible. I was scared, but I wanted to kiss him." She said recalling the long ago memory. "He was so much taller then me, and I was really short in high school, but that didn't stop him. He had me step on his toes to lift myself up, and then moved down to kiss me."

"How… How was it bad?" Daryl frowned glaring at her.

"It had been raining so my shoes were wet as were his, and just as he was about to kiss me, I slipped." She smirked, "I took his pants down, along with his boxers by accident, and after that we never talked again." She told him shaking her head.

Daryl looked back down. "That was horrible…" He thought.

"Yeah." Carol agreed. "Then there was Ed… and it was rough and cruel….. He bit my lip, and gave me a bloody lip. At first I thought it was cute how protective and territorial he was over me, but then.. I realized it was too much, too soon, and I was trapped." She finished. "So… You… You… You're the first that actually makes me feel safe. Like I don't have to worry about anything that horrible having. You would be gentle and calm… maybe not patience… but well planned out on what would happen.

God was she wrong, Daryl thought. He had listened to everything she head said and it had helped some but not a lot. He was still uncertain about his feelings for Beth. He wanted to protect her, hold her, kiss her again, and listen to what ever she had to say and have her listen to everything he had to tell her… Was that love? Or was that something else? He wondered.

"Thanks Carol…" he said standing up.

Carol frowned watching him leave and then looked down. Baby steps… She told herself. Baby steps….


	13. Being Right

"I figured you'd be here…" Daryl whispered walking up to the storage locker where the two of them had been earlier that day. Beth was sitting in the lip of the can, with a blanket around her and glanced up at the man that had entered her thinking space.

"Is father looking for me?" She asked keeping her eyes on Daryl as he sat down nest to her, before moving to offer him some of her blanket. Then an idea struck her. See what he would do first, don't offer anything… So she stayed where she was to see what Daryl would do.

"No. He's doing his check up with Lori." He told her softly glancing at her. Touch her… His mind told him, but what if she didn't want to be touched? He shook his head watching a small misty cloud form at her lips. She was cold. He told himself before he stood up. "Don't freak out…" He told her in a warning tone, causing her to look at him confused. He moved behind her and sat down pushing himself forward so he could prop his legs over the small ledge and wrap his arms around her. She was freezing!

"Beth… Take care of four health… Your freezing…" He told her resting his forehead on the back of her head.

Beth stared ahead feeling a ball of happiness growing inside of her, from the small gesture he had did. He wasn't the type to just do things on a whim, so this must mean something much more then a gesture to keep her warm. It was an excuse to hold her. With that she curled herself so she was completely in his care. "Ok… I'll dress warmer…" She told him softly lifting one of his large warm hand to her face, surprising him. She sighed cupping his hand to her face. "Your so warm Daryl…" She whispered.

Daryl felt himself blush, but he also felt like he wanted to pull away from her no matter how nice it felt to hold her in his arms. Why did he feel like this… Beth seemed to like the affection… he told himself but he was starting to feel a little suffocated. "Daryl… I think…"

Beth bit her lip and stood up to turn and face him. She sat down draping her legs over his and took her hand in hers, resting them on her thighs. "I think I have feelings for you…" She whispered. "I… I feel foolish for acting so silly yesterday, but then again I'm not. It help me realize something more about my feelings for you." She told him.

Daryl felt his throat become really dry all to quick. He was right? He thought and then looked at he to see that she was looking at their hands. "So… So would it be too much to ask you to like me as well?" she asked tightening her hand's hold on his.

He frowned. As if she had to ask, he thought stubbornly. "But you don't know anything about me really…" He told her quietly stroking the back of her hands with his thumbs. "What if you don't like everything about me…" He asked her.

"God lead you to my farm." She told him stubbornly. "He's made sure we were forced into moments together alone. He has something planned, and I want to know more about you Daryl…" She said looking up at him, before slowly moving close to him, catching him off guard. However he couldn't move. He had trapped him self sitting behind her, and she caged him with her legs.

"God must… must… ah be a weirdo putting a teenager with an older man." Daryl stammered as she moved closer to him.

"I thought you weren't old?" Beth teased.

This made him smile. "I said I'm not that old…" he said quietly as Beth filled the gap between them and pulled him to her by cupping his neck, before she pressed her lips lightly. Daryl stayed still for a moment, as he assessed how he could place his hands on her without it seeming like he was wanting more. He honestly didn't see a way-

"Stop thinking, Daryl and kiss me." Beth told him forcefully, and the command caused small little goose bumps to trail over his skin. One thing was certain, he thought.

He liked demanding Beth.

So he stopped thinking.

He allowed his hands to move up her thighs, and around her waist so his arms were around her. Then he lifted her up slightly, so he could pull his legs in under her bum causing her to sit in his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist.

It was silent for a few moments, as Daryl warmed up to the idea of kissing Beth again. Carol was right, if he didn't think… he was easier on himself. He didn't want to think anymore. "Daryl… Can I… Can I sleep with you?" She asked pulling away to kiss his neck. "I wanna wake up and see you first thing tomorrow…" She whispered pulling back to look at her. "Nothing funny… unless-" She began when he stopped her.

"You aren't 18 yet little girl, no pushing the boundaries. I'm already a dirty old man for kissing you." Daryl said firmly making Beth laugh wrapping her arms around him and smile.

He didn't understand why she was so happy, but he did like it. Maybe it was because he was the reason behind the laugh and the smile… Yeah… He loved being the reason behind those two beautiful things.


	14. family

**A/N: Sorry for not replying soon with the next chapter. It's been busy at work, and I've been planning for my birthday which is tomorrow Friday the 13th lol But here's a chapter :)**

After that though, Daryl didn't argue with Beth when she followed him into his storage locker home and laid down on what he had made as his bed. He would admit it was awkward to lay down next to here though especially since they had been kissing, and there was a sudden change in their relationship now. Did it mean more now if he slept in a bed… or well on a mattress with her? Thinking of it as sharing a mattress made him feel more at ease. It was as if nothing was really happening. It was just how things where with limited supplies. They were just sharing space.

"Daryl… Your thinking too much…" Beth called out to him and he glanced at her from his side when she moved her hands, and pulled herself closer to him. She was making his heart race again. She moved his arm so that she could lay her head over it, Daryl glanced to the doorway.

"No one going to come… They're all asleep…" Beth told him softly and then moved her hand to his chest. All she planned on doing was sleeping right beside him, but it seemed Daryl was still unease by this so she decided to make it easier for him. She was as close as she could be. "Good night, Daryl." She whispered.

With in a few moments, Beth was pretending to be asleep and Daryl bought it. She was in such a relaxed state it was as if she was really asleep, and he was relaxing himself. He moved his arm that Beth was rest on only to hold her better and pull her close to him. He reasoned it with the fact that it was cold and he didn't want her to catch a cold. Just like that… The two were finally asleep entangled in each others arms.

* * *

When morning came, the two were up and separated. No one even noticed that the two had spent the night together. It just looked like the two where up and doing their chores as usual. Plus… Today was Beth's birthday. Daryl looked at Beth as she walked away from the group with Maggie to go get supplies from the truck and walked slowly over to Hershel. He… He had to ask Hershel… As long as he attempted to do this, then at least he could say he tried, right?

"Hershel…" Daryl said softly.

Hershel who was busy with Lori looked up and narrowed his eyes at the older man. Lori could see the fallen look on Daryl's face. It was the first sign of guilt she had ever seen on his face ever. "Daryl." Hershel stated clearly having no interest in speaking to him.

"Sir… I'd like to talk to you."

"No thank you." Hershel told him in a flat tone.

Daryl pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes at the man before he flat out told Hershel how it was going to be from now on. "Hershel. You're going to listen to me dammit." He stated and apologized to Lori. "Today is a special day for someone I care about. As well as someone you care about…" He said slowly pushing himself between the two. "I would like your blessing to take your daughter's hand…"

"No-"

Daryl raised his hand to Hershel. "I'm not finished." He stated, surprising Lori but she still smiled about it all. She knew something was going to happen between Beth and Daryl and she was certainly glad that he was standing up from himself.

"I am going to have Beth… You can't stop me now, because she is now 18 and you legally have no say, but I'm giving you the chance to state your opinion." Daryl stated and then looked Hershel to Lori. " Today is her birthday, sir… and… in the short while I have gotten to know her… I… I've started to like her… more then a friend-"

"No. I won't have it! I just won't!" Hershel snapped rising up from his sitting postion. "And if you think you can come in her and tell me what you want then-" Hershel began when Daryl hit him with something deadly.

"I slept with her last night, Hershel." He then turned to look at Hershel with a smirk. "She's mine now." He said bitterly and turned away from him. He tried. He really did. But Hershel brought out the worst in him, and now… He had to deal with Beth who was standing next to Maggie right out side the storage locker.


	15. So

Daryl looked to Beth and could see the confusion on her pale face, but even worst he saw that she was also hurt. He had hurt her feelings by want he had said even though he had fallen in love with her in a short amount of time and he did feel horrible for it. He was a nasty old man who had taken a small young fragile woman from moving on to someone more her age and able to grow with her. No… He was a dirty person, and his feelings shouldn't lead him to be so irrational.

He lowered his head, and walked quickly away from her and her family members. He was so annoyed about everything that was happening so he quickly headed to his bike. He was on his own, he always had been, and was doomed to be that way. He heard a small voice whisper, and he narrowed his blue eyes as he approached his bike, and straddle the powerful machine. He moved to start it up when a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"Don't run away…."

Beth sighed heavily holding the older man tightly. She didn't understand why Daryl always felt the need to run away, but she didn't want him to continue to feel that way and she wanted him to run to her. Daryl… She loved him. With that she moved his arms and slid into the small space between his handlebars and his body.

"Beth… You can't sit there." He grunted look away from her still angry with himself.

Beth shook her head cupping his face, and forcing him to look up at her not allowing him to turn away. She rested her forehead on Daryl's and moved with his shaking head until he stopped moving. "Daryl… When you run away… It breaks my heart… Please… talk to me… don't run away…" She whispered wrapping her arms around him. "What's wrong?" She asked him.

"I'm sorry…" he said but not truly meaning it. Beth could feel it. Daryl shutting down.

"Stop it." she snapped shaking her head and then tipped his head up to her, and pressed her lips to his. She wouldn't let him to shut her out. She felt his less then lack of a response, but instead of giving up she pushed the kiss on. She pulled gently at his hair as her teeth pulled gently on his lip.

A warmth raised in his chest at the taunting pull she gave, and tightened his hands on the handles. It made him angry that she could make him feel better like she did, but he wasn't going to allow her to do this to him. He was stronger then these emotions.

Beth sighed softly feelings herself become breathless due to the kiss and pulled back to kiss below his ear before whispering to him softly.

"You're mine, Daryl Dixon."

Daryl swallowed the knot in his throat, feeling his anger slip away and his hands move to hold Beth close to him. Dammit…. Damn it to hell. He was letting a woman control his actions… But Beth was worth it.

"If… If you leave Daryl…" Beth whispered looking up at him. "If you leave… You have to take me with you." She said firmly. Her hands moved down his neck, and shoulders to his chest, grabbing his shirt as her face showed how scared she was that he would leave with out her. "Promise me, Daryl…. Promise me that you'll let me come." She whispered.

Daryl scoffed shaking his head before he looked at her with a small smile playing at his lips. He didn't want to be happy but no matter how he looked at it. He was very happy.

"Woman… Of course I'd take you. Who can protect you better then I can?" He asked her causing a small laugh to come from the young girl.

He lifted his hand to the back of Beth's head and pulled her to him, embracing her in their awkward position on the bike. It felt right as well as wrong. However… Beth was determined, and showed no sign of discomfort so… maybe it would be alright. He decided.

Beth held the man close not noticing Hershel watching them from a far.

"You know Hershel… if I had a daughter…" Rick said walking up behind him as he too looked at the small scene. "I would hope Daryl would take care of her, and love her. However… it's your daughter he loves-"

"Loves? Ha…. They don't know what love is…" Hershel grumbled shaking his head at Rick. Ever since that man had came into his life, he had lost complete control over his family. He thought bitterly walking to sit in the storage can. He was done with it too. He would have control.

Watching the older man stalk off, Rick sighed shaking his head. Something was off, not that he could quiet tell what it was, but there had to be a deeper reason then age for Hershel to not want Beth and Daryl together.


	16. Let's Talk

"We found a lot of supplies surprisingly…" Carol told Rick when everything was unpacked and sorted out. Rick looked at all of what they had come back with, surprised that there was so much of everything but also grateful. This would help them as it got colder… He was certain of it.

"Thank you." Rick nodded as Maggie stepped up.

"Carol and I will get started on dinner." She said and with that the group split up just as Carl, Beth and Lori came back from washing their things. When Beth's eyes met Daryl's she quickly lowered her eyes and blushed. Lori had talked to her about some rather embarrassing things down by the river and she wondered if she would ever be able to look at Daryl the same way again, but then again… Their conversation also peaked her interest in finding out more about Daryl. So after dinner, the two sat by the fire watching the fire die out while keeping warm after everyone left to get warm in their blankets. Daryl looked at Beth curiously, and wanted to talk to her about what Glenn had told him but… how did he bring it up? How did he talk to her about this without making it rather embarrassing?

"Daryl… what was your family like?" Beth asked quietly.

This knocked him off of his game. His family? He thought looking at the fire with a new bitter expression on his face. Why would she want to know about his family he thought.

"Was it just Merle and yourself? Did you loose your parents at a young age?" She asked as she leaned to him resting her head on his shoulder and moved in a bit to his slightly warmer body. Daryl stayed as he was. Rigid and emotionless. He didn't want to talk about his family. He hated his parents. He would have hated Merle if he hadn't helped him out every know and then. But his mother and father... He thought bitterly closing his eyes.

"Father was a mean drunk. Mother was a stupid drunk. Why?" He asked roughly turning away from her to look out to the dark woodland surrounding them. Beth glanced at him and frowned sensing his uncomfortableness.

"I... I wanna know more about you Daryl... I want to know what makes you, you and what makes you tick..." She said softly lacing her hand with his catching his attention. He liked holding her hands. It was such and innocent sense of contact but it was probably his favorite form.

A sigh left his lips, "my family isn't like yours... Mines always been broken... And empty."

Beth frowned. " Daddy was a drunk too..." She told him. "After momma died... He sort of lost it. It stayed out in the bars all night and day wasting his soul away by drinking. Maggie took care of me for a long time." She whispered looking away when Daryl looked to her surprised at the news. He knew that Hershel had been a drunk at some point but he didn't think it was really that bad. He had only guessed. "It took him a while to get on his feet... And that's when Maggie started... Rebelling." Beth said before struggling for the righty word. "Or well I thought it was rebelling..."

"What do you mean?" Daryl asked confused.

"She was having sex... And using birth control..." She whispered. "We were always told in church that it was a sin to procreate out of we'd lock and a bigger sin to use a means to terminate a life that god granted."

Daryl sighed. So it was a church thing that had scared her... He thought bitterly. Damn... "Is that why you... Or well... Are you afraid of sex?" He asked awkwardly. When Beth looked at him startled he looked away turning red. "Ma-Maggie told me..." He fibbed.

Beth took a deep breath looking down at her legs and then rested against him again. "I'm not afraid of sex..." She said quietly. "I'm just afraid of what can happen... Do you really think having a child in this world is... The greatest thing?" She asked.

"What about before all of this?" He asked curiously. She frowned.

"Alright. Yes. That's why I was scared... But now I'm not." Beth corrected herself making Daryl smile. Never did he think he would be sitting with Beth having this sort of conversation with her yet here he was. They were really having this talk. It was an awkward one but it was... Pleasant.

"One way or another the human race needs to build back up..." Daryl said softly to answer Beth's previous question. That surprised her.

"Do... Have you ever thought about having a child?" She asked.

Daryl frowned. No. He never saw himself as a father figure. " That's why birth control existed." he said making no sense to the previous question.

"Do you… not want children?" She asked curiously.

Daryl looked away from her. He didn't know how to answer that. He just… Didn't want to tell her something, and hurt her feelings. However the way this conversation was going made him wonder. "Do… Are you… wanting to have sex?" He asked her.

This made Beth blush as she looked away. "One day…" She admitted. Daryl's brows shot up. Well… Well then! He thought rubbing the back of his neck.

"Do you want to have sex… with me…" She asked quietly.

"Yes!" Daryl blurted out, and then blushed realizing how eager he must have sounded.

Beth laughed finding comfort in this. At least their was a mutual want… She decided even thought it bothered her that he wouldn't answer her question. He must not want children… By the way he's avoiding answering. "Do you... wanna... do it now?" She asked and bit her lip.

Daryl looked at Beth stunned. Sure... she had once offered herself to him, but now... now it was different. They were somewhat in a beginning relationship. This was crossing some new lines. Just by her asking so bluntly, it caused him to be aroused. But he shook his head. "Beth you can't just... ask like that..." He said softly.

Beth bit her lip again about to cave when Lori's talk echoed in her head.

"You have to be in control. Men can't have all of it. Just a little bit, but not over everything happening... So you should make the first move... push... and tell him what you want to try... only then will you be comfortable wit the concept of sex Beth. It's not something scary. I promise."

So she looked at Daryl and pulled his hand to her lap. "Come on..." She whispered looking up at him. "We could make out and stop before..." She offered. "I just wanna know what it feels like to want to... you know..." She blushed catching Daryl off guard. Which was why it was easy to pull him up and to the storage can.


	17. Love Me (EXPLICIT)

**A/N: Don't know how well this is, I've read it a few times, and it's sound pretty good to me, but then again I know not so much. **

** This is an-**

** EXPLICIT CHAPTER!**

** Meaning Sex.**

** Lots of just sex.**

** Please don't judge.**

** If you don't want to read this you can skip to the next chapter.**

**Also, I don't normally write this sort of stuff so hopefully its... acceptable and alright.**

**Sorry for the wait. **

* * *

Daryl had tried to put up a fight when he realized that Beth was dead serious about having sex right now, he honestly gave a good fight however… This was one battle he couldn't win. It started innocent enough and just progressed into something that there was no turning back from.

Beth gasped wrapping her arms around Daryl's neck, her hands running through his hair as her back arched pressing her body closer to Daryl's. He continued kissing down her throat from her ears moving to the shallow dips of her collar bone. To be frank, he had no idea what he was really doing. He wasn't a green horn or anything, but it had been awhile for him and he hadn't thought that he and Beth would be moving this fast. It surprised him, but he couldn't continue fighting with her after she had straddled him and began to basically dry hump him. He nearly lost his shit when she started doing that.

Her moans, her innocent words, her hands… the combination was deadly for a sex deprived man to say the least and it wasn't like Beth was complaining, so was there really any reason to stop? He thought remembering when Glenn had slipped him a couple of condoms. Damn… He had thought Glenn was a moron for doing something like that, but now that he was in this positioned her silently thanked him. However something deep in his mind nagged why the sudden curiosity in sex had prompted Beth. Hadn't Glenn said she was afraid of sex?

If she was… Why-

"Daryl… Why did you stop… do you want me to try?" Beth asked interrupting his thoughts. She gently pulled on his hair and tilted his head back so he was looking at her his blue eyes still hooded with lust as he looked into her curious eyes and took in her messy blonde hair that was no longer pulled back in a pony tail. When had that happened? He thought.

"Try?" he asked amused and chuckled as Beth blushed, tucking hair behind her ear nervously.

"Well… You know?" She smiled looking down.

"You know?" He teased kissing her forehead as her hands lowered from his neck to his chest.

"Stop teasing me…"She whispered as she pushed him back so he was laying on his back again, and pressed her lips to his. Daryl smirked cupping the back of her head, throwing her a curve ball as he licked her lower lip, and nipped gently as well.

This time it was Beth who shivered pulling at his shirt as she parted her lips, and did the same to Daryl out of curiosity. Was he a bad man for taking advantage of her curiosity like this? Was he taking advantage of her? He couldn't think straight, and it wasn't helpful when Beth's tongue entered his mouth, and timidly touched his. The brief connection went straight to his loins. To answer her call her closed his lips around her tongue and sucked, a high pitched whimper echoing in the storage can followed by Beth quickly pulling away from him covering her mouth.

"You…" She whispered bashfully.

"W-Wh-what?" Daryl asked sitting up rubbing his head in confusion.

"You…"

"What's wrong?" Daryl asked urgently looking at Beth in all seriousness until she laughed shaking her head.

"Daryl… That was naughty…" She said shaking her head.

"Everything we are doing is…" He grumbled sighing when he realized how innocent she was. Damn… Now he was feeling guilty again. She hadn't ever been French kissed… He had just given her the first and she was acting like this? How was he supposed to be able to continue pass this? He though when his eyes shot open and felt her hand gently caressing him from the inside of his pants.

"Beth!-" He gasped grabbing her wrist but she quickly tightened her hold on him making his hold on her wrist weaken. "Easy… easy…" He whispered to her resting his forehead on her shoulder. She was… Beth's hand… She was hold him…. It was a bit over whelming but then he felt her free hand open up his jeans more.

"Oh!" Beth exclaimed, and Daryl covered himself. "Hey! I didn't get to see!" Beth snapped slapping at his hands.

"Why should I show you my goods?" He demanded glaring at her.

"Your goods? Fine!" She glared back at him moving her hands to her shirt removing it gracefully from her thin body leaving herself in a powder blue bra. However she ended up covering her self when Daryl looked down and began taking in the lovely view.

"Daryl… Which way is going to hurt less?"

He looked up confused narrowing his eyes to express such when he understood. She was talking about the sex. To be honest… He didn't know. He wasn't a girl so he didn't know what way hurt less then the others. However he was certain foreplay would help…

"Um… I don't know but well preparing can help…" He said awkwardly.

"Preparing?" Beth said now completely confused.

"Or… well… it's just to get the… the… uh… juices flowing… You know…" he said hopefully but there was nothing to show she under stood.

"Haven't you…. Well…. Masturbated?" He blushed completely red. Ok this really wasn't a good idea… He thought. Especially when Beth blushed and shook her head.

"N-no…. I mean… I know what it is but… it…. I just didn't do it…"

Daryl shook his head. "That… Ok…" He said sighing. He didn't know what he could do to make this less embarrassing then what it was already turning out to be so he moved his hands behind her, and unclasped her bra making it fall down a bit.

"Daryl!"

"Stop…" He whispered looking up at her. "Just… close your eyes and feel it all…" He told her softly moving his hand into her blond hair, and comforted her. He didn't want her to freak out over this. He wanted to make her feel good. That he knew he could do, and maybe if her made her feel good… she might drop the sex part.

"But-" Beth whispered looking up at him timidly and he smiled.

"Do you think I'm going to hurt you?" He asked her quietly.

Beth blushed. When he spoke to her so intimately… It made her heart flutter. He would never hurt her… He had been so good to make sure that nothing ill happened to her. He was a good friend, and an even better love.

"No." She answered him quietly following his lead, even when he removed her jeans and her under wear before lifting her back up so she was on her knees again looking up at him. He liked it when she was looking up at him with those trusting blue eyes. It made his inner animal… excited. Yes… He maybe calm and collected at most times, but that didn't mean there wasn't an animal inside him.

Daryl moved his hands in between her legs, staring down at Beth who was gripping his upper arms in anticipation as he moved two finger to part her wet lips. "This… is.. Your clit." He said moving his finger up to the small bud and Beth covered her mouth, closed her eyes and stifled her whimper as her legs trembled.

"Whoa… your really sensitive… sorry…" Daryl apologized clearing his throat and moved his free hand to her face tipping her head up to his. She was so wound up… He thought, he was starting to be nervous as well. So to fix that, he moved her hand and pressed a kiss to her lips gently.

Beth leaned into him, and allowed Daryl to resume this time experiencing a finger of his to move down and into her then back out, a rhythm developing, sensations were being overwhelmed, and she didn't understand how. Just from one finger and she felt this good?

Daryl groaned as Beth's kisses became rougher with him her teeth nipping his lower lip, and her whimpers and quiet mews making his erection to throb uncontrollably. This lead him to moving his finger away from her as well as his hands to her hips and lay her down flat. "I'm going to make you feel amazing…" He promised attempting to get ahold of his composer by putting a small amount of distance from her however he was greeted by her small round tits pointing up at him as if begging for attention as well.

But later… He thought kissing her belly and moving lower.

Daryl couldn't believe what he was doing, but he was doing it nontheless. He was in between Beth's legs… She was naked… and he was in between her legs, his eyes looking straight at the center of her warmth and begin. Holy shit… He thought.

"Daryl… please…" Beth said. She was probably feeling uncomfortable… He thought, and closed his eyes. So was he, but he had promised. He moved forward his moth coming in contact with the soft flesh where he gently placed a kiss and licked her pussy. Beth still moved uncomfortably, but certain movements let him know that she wanted more. That… well that sort of excited him.

"Open your legs a little more Beth…" Daryl whispered now propped up on his elbows holding her hips that was propped up by his pillow. Beth bit her lip closing her eyes as her nerves began to get the best of her. Open her legs more?! She thought only moving them partly.

Daryl sighed. Then he moved his hands to her inner thighs and pushed her legs open, causing her pussy to slightly part an a musky aroma to overwhelm his senses. He had a feeling that he was simply going to have to take control for a while, and before Beth could protest, he moved his mouth closer to her wet lips and proceeded to French kiss her cunt like he had her mouth. His tongue ran up and down before circling slowly around her clit causing Beth to buck and call out his name.

He continued. His tongue picked up the pace flicking up and down faster. His lips sucking on her soft wet lips and he learned that she really liked that when she grabbed his head and pulled him closer to her. His nose rubbed near her clit which was probably the source of her soft cat like moans that was making his pants a little too tight, but the taste of her juices was well worth it.

Beth bit her lower attempting to stay quiet or at least not too noisy as Daryl did what he said he would do. He was really making her feel good, and even thought it was embarrassing she couldn't ask him to stop. He had offered… She was curious… There was nothing wrong with that right? She thought before squeaking and bucking her hips, her whole body trembling when he closed his mouth over a rather sensitive spot and sucked pulling away. She moved her hands to the mattress and gripped the sheets calming down as his tongue slid away and back from the small piece that was so sensitive.

What had he told her that was… Her clit? God it felt good…. Extreme… but amazing. She thought moving her hips a little in a small circle but she tried to not move. Wouldn't it be difficult for Daryl if she moved to much? She thought as her breathing became heavier and she moaned sweetly closing her legs when moved his tongue downward and pressed into her.

"Beth…" He groaned pushing her legs back open.

"Sorry!" She gasped covering her face.

Daryl frowned. Why was she so embarrassed? He thought and lifted his head. "You don't have to hide from me… I'm going to see you later anyway." He pointed out, and that sent her over the edge.

"DARYL!" She squeaked moving to cover herself, which he quickly stopped her.

"Whoa… Whoa… I was just telling you that because it's true… But… hey… why don't you be in control… I mean… you seem to be holding back… are you afraid?" he asked her curiously moving his hands to her arms uncovering her face. " There's nothing to be afraid of…" He whispered wondering how she would react if he kissed her with all her juices all over his face.

"I'm not going to judge you…" he whispered, watching as she looked at him, still a little shy. "Tell me what's bothering you…" he told her quietly.

Beth looked away from him, and then covered her naked breasts, and her private area. "I… I don't know… I just feel… bad…"

"Oh…" Daryl frowned. Dammit… "Does… Does it not feel good?" He asked tilting his head to the side. Was he perhaps being too rough with her?

"No! No! It.. It feels… really good… Oh.. Can we not talk about this!" She gushed moving so she was able to pull her legs to her chest.

"Oh no you don't!" Daryl smirked wrapping his arms around her, and pulled her to him. "We need to talk about it so that we can figure out what works and what doesn't… I want to make you feel good, so we got to figure out what that is…" He said softly making her blush more.

"Really…" She said disappointed.

"Yeah… so… I need you to relax and react." Daryl admitted biting his lip, feeling embarrassed now. What was he saying?! His mind screamed. What did he know? Nothing really. "Just… relax…" he blushed. He never thought that he would be the one to instruct a woman in the ways of sex, however now that he was doing it, he enjoyed it. It was... nice to guide someone. Sort of sexy.

Beth nodded looking down at her bare body and then at him. "Can you…" She whispered touching his pants. "Can you take your clothes off too…" she asked.

Daryl blushed. Undress? He thought looking at her, and then himself. He was still fully dressed. "Are you sure you won't freak out?" He asked her quietly.

"Yes.. Yes I'm sure!" She said quickly and smiled. "I…I might feel more comfortable if you are naked too…" She told him leaning closer to him, and pressed a kiss to his lips, only to pull away and gasp touching her lips tasting her own juices. "um…"

To avoid the awkward situation, Daryl removed his shirt, his muscles moving in a ripple of reaction to his movements causing Beth's eyes to wonder across his skin before moving around to his waist. When he removed his jeans and boxers, her eyes widen. He was… he was… Oh crap. She said she wouldn't be freaked out, but looking at his erection she may have made a mistake.

He wasn't a giant or anything unnatural but was she really… well prepared for him to move into her? That was what was going to happen right? She thought looking at his body.

"I'm going to laid down."

"Wait!" Beth gasped thinking he was going to go to sleep. "Don't go to sleep…we haven't had sex yet!" She stated causing Daryl to blush.

"Trust me, I'm not going to sleep yet." Daryl smirked moving her back down to the mattress.

Beth looked up, moving her hand into Daryl's hair enjoying the sensation of his tongue licking her, and his mouth slurping and other weird noises as he resumed his actions. God it was really good. She was about to hold back her hips movements when she remembered what he had said about reacting so she allowed her hips to jerk and circle around his mouth, making the rubbing of his stubble and his mouth to cause even more delicious sensations to rush through her body.

Daryl groaned moving with her body's jerky response continuing to eat her out to his own delight. On occasion he looked up to her when her movements would still, and by the expressions on her face, he knew he reactions weren't fact. She was really enjoying this.

"Daryl….Oh stop please." She gasped feeling a tightening in her stomach and the familiar sensation that over came her when she needed to go to the restroom. She didn't want to embarrass herself anymore then she had, but Daryl wasn't stopping.

In fact he became a little aggressive, shaking his head and sucking more. He even put a finger into her and wiggled it about inside of her making the sensation grow. He wasn't listening to her! Beth thought looking down at him as she trembled and her hips began to move uncontrollably in an attempt to get away from him, however she also wanted to stay with his mouth and continue to feel good.

"Daryl…Daryl please! Stop…Oh god! Daryl… Please! Please! Oh! Oh stop!" Beth cried out gripping the sheets again and attempting to pull away from him but he only followed her, and became rougher.

"No." He growled to her, making Beth's blue eyes to roll back in surprise but also loving the vibrations of his voice. Then it happened. Before she could pull away, her body felt like it was being shocked by hundreds of volts of electricity and all Daryl did was hold her as her body arched and trembled for a few seconds. The delicious sensation was short lived, but she… she wanted it back, but now it was gone.

"Oh god!" She whimpered looking down at him trembling still as he sat up smirking while he looked down at her. "Again… Daryl…." She whispered softly causing a low laughter to echo in the room. For a virgin someone was eager. He thought.

"Um-" Daryl thought about it fr a second before realizing that there really wasn't any turning back now. He had just eaten her out to an orgasm. If that wasn't past the point of no return what was? He thought. "Alright..." He sighed blushing before putting her into a new position.

"There you go, bottom up…" Daryl whispered softly as Beth did what he instructed. She laid so her face was laying on the pillow and her bottom was promptly up in the air. Daryl smirked looking at her raised bottom in the moonlight before moving his hand to her tight hole, and fingered her briefly with two fingers. This she seemed to like which he was glad for. If she like this, then maybe she'd be alright with the penetration…. He thought looking down to her and was greeted by a face twisted in pleasure.

He moved his free hand to touch her clit, when he met her hand doing that already. "Sorry…" She blushed attempting to move her hand away, but Daryl keep her hand where it was.

"No… go ahead…" He said quietly.

He was glad to see that Beth was opening up. She was touching herself, and then she was touching him, grabbing him from between her legs stroking his hard cock before doing as he said. She slowly moved herself onto him, and was met with an uncomfortable sensation due to the stretch to put him inside of her.

Daryl grunted as he moved swiftly into her.

Beth cried out digging her nails into the mattress and panted staying still before Daryl made the first move to withdraw then thrust slowly back into her. There weren't any words for how he was feeling currently, and there weren't any words to explain the pain as well as the pleasure of Daryl entering into her, but Beth was delirious and rather enjoying it.

Daryl gripped her waist holding her close to him as he drove into her smoothly and with a certain rhythm. His hands then moved smoothly a crossed her soft skin to lift her up and grab her breasts. He must have done a good job preparing her because she was crying or anything like he had heard about from Merle…. She seemed to be enjoying it as much as his oral treatment. He squeezed her breasts leaning forward to kiss her as he moved in and out of her tight, and quivering pussy.

There wasn't really anything over romantic about this like some people would have thought, but in their own way it was romantic. They were different compared to others.

Daryl groaned looking up at the ceiling as Beth willingly moved her hips with his. God… he was having sex with her… She thought turning to face the mattress as he moved in and out of her. Her insides feeling like they were sucking him into her and reluctantly allowing him to leave, but dear lord did it feel wonderful and Daryl seemed to be enjoying himself as well.

Within minuets though, all was over. Daryl had ejaculated into her, and Beth had climaxed for the second time that night. She couldn't have felt any more loved by Daryl then she did right now. He held her close after wards and allowed her to drift to sleep. However he didn't fall asleep so easy. He was bust thinking how he might have just screwed everything up.


	18. Best For Everyone

_**A/N: Sorry for the late post. I never forgot about this story its just the sex sort of made Daryl weird and I had to let him come to terms with it. Now here is a chapter. Expect more in the next week to come and thanks for reading!**_

* * *

Daryl glanced across the camp to Beth when she came back from talking to her sister about the next run and what she was going to need since her sister was making a note of everything. Last night... Daryl blushed rubbing the back of his neck and walked away before he got caught in a conversation with Hershel, who was making his way over to the camp fire. It was going to be really hard to look that good man in the eye now, Daryl thought as he approached Rick and T-Dog to get in on the plans for the next trip into town. He felt great but also as if he had done something horrible. Well first off who wouldn't feel great after having sex? That's almost a counter act. Sex makes you feel good. It's all chemical reaction and such but physically it makes you higher than life.

But the thought that he had gone behind Hershel's back made him feel queasy. It wasn't like he was going to just walk up to the older man and ask him for permission to have a sexual relationship with his daughter, but still. He felt bad.

"Daryl are you in?" Rick asked looking over to him when Glenn walked up.

"What did I miss?" Glenn interrupted and silently Daryl thanked the Asian as he had missed it all as well.

"We are going to town tomorrow morning. Early. We need to get canned goods, and fire things be it wood or cardboard. Winter is coming and we really need to prepare for the worst.

"I was just asking Daryl if he was in on going with you in the Honda and checking the Big Tops store while T and I go to Sall's Mart and check there." Rick finished and Glenn beamed looking at Daryl.

"I'm down." He said excitedly.

Why did Daryl feel like he was the jock in the high school campus and Glenn was the nerdy asian everyone was too polite to reject? Why did suddenly hanging out with him make the people around him feel good? He thoughts before sighing.

"I keep getting stuck with him..." He started seeing Glenn's face fall a bit. So to stop it from falling any further, Daryl tossed an arm around Glenn's shoulders. "I'd be offended if you tried to take him away Rick." Daryl teased making the two other men laugh and Glenn proudly wrapped an arm around Daryl.  
"Ok. Then it is settled." Rick smiled shaking his head, when Lori called for him.

He turned away from the group to see what she was needing before T-Dog went to help Carol with the breakfast she was making. He was starting to like cooking.

"So buddy-" Glenn began awkwardly.

"Don't push it Glenn." Daryl laughed.

"Look who is being chummy." Maggie smiled walking up and kissing Glenn's cheek.

Beth walked up with her sister and after watching Maggie kiss her boyfriend, Beth followed her lead. She walked up to Daryl and kissed his cheek before wrapping her arms around his arm. This took Daryl, Maggie, and well everyone by tilted his head down to look at Beth and cleared his throat nervously when he saw Hershel looking at him annoyed. Beth just smiled holding his arm. "Are you going tomorrow?" She asked curiously.

"Um..." Daryl coughed unlinking himself from Beth as Hershel stormed off and sighed. "Beth..." He sighed heavily.  
"Daryl." Beth stated crossing her arms.

"We should be going..." Maggie whispered.

"Yup. Going." Glenn said as well leaving the two to be alone.

Everything was going to be awkward now huh? He thought bitterly and put a hand on his hip. "Beth... We... We shouldn't flaunt us..." He said awkwardly.

"And why not?" Beth asked thrusting her hip out to make a point of her own fustration. Daryl was always so... Closed I front of others. He was never open and she loved that about him... But she... She wished he would open a bit.

"Your father-"

"Is going to have to realize I am a grown woman." Beth stated.

Daryl laughed shaking his head. Eighteen and she thinks she's a grown woman.

"Daryl... I could die... You could die... I'm not going to waste any time allowing my father to get comfortable with the idea that I am with you." Beth said honestly. "I want... I want to cherish ever moment just in case..." She whispered looking down to their feet.

Daryl sighed.

How could he argue with that? How? She had a good reasoning behind it, as well as her stubbornness to up hold it. He turned and saw Carol looking at them. Maybe it was for the best if they did... Flaunt it. He thought wrapping an arm around Beth pulling her into his chest to kiss the top of her head relishing in the feel of her arms wrap around his waist.

This would make Carol understand his friendship with her and his feelings for Beth.

"I understand..." He said softly. "Let's go train, weakling." He teased taking her hand in his to walk over to their training area.

He liked training her how to defend herself. In a way he was also training himself. He was understanding how she moved and her pace as well.

This training was allowing himself to adapt his foot work and speed on the chance he would have to protect not only himself but her as well. However he wasn't going to lie, Beth was really good at ducking and rolling away. Not that it would always help her. But... It... Affected him a little.

He shouldn't be thinking like he was but when she rolled away from his swings or ducked... He thought it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. When she fought with him with their sticks to prep knife work, he loved the way she never backed down and how her eyes stayed locked on his. She was getting better... Better at making his guard come down.

"Come on Daryl." She teased when she hit him on the side.

"Your getting better." Daryl smirked. The two panted dropping their weapons and then themselves to the ground.  
"I have a good teacher." Beth smiled.

"Hey... Your my teacher as well." He reminded her before she scoffed.

"I don't think so. I'm way more sweaty compared to you." She groaned smelling herself. "I need to bathe." She whispered.  
Daryl blushed.

"A teacher is only good when the student is." He told her before offering her a hand. "Come on let's go get bathed and join with the group." Daryl laughed pulling her up.

"Ok Yoda." Beth smiled kissing Daryl unexpectedly.


	19. Love

Love. Yeah too much of that shit was going around the camp, and then again it was a good change to the deadly atmosphere that had taken over their world in a blink of a eye, but this… love was driving Carol to the brink of her insanity. She no longer had Daryl by her side like she had in the past, he was always around Beth teaching her how to defend herself, how to care for him, and how to love him. Things she already knew how to do without having to be told like some little girl getting a lecture from her daddy. What was she going to do?

She turned away as she watched the two walk off to the gate that lead out to the river not too far away from where they had based their camp. All she wanted was someone good, and Daryl… God she had thought that he was that good. He didn't even think twice about searching for Sophia. He didn't bother asking if she needed help. He did it all on his own free will. She felt at times that she couldn't even talk to Daryl anymore because of this relationship he had with Beth. She loved him. However he didn't feel the same way about her… Or maybe that wasn't true?

She looked around at the camp and then sighed heavily before taking a seat by the fire looking to Daryl's bike. She missed the rides they use to take. However she didn't think she would ever get to do that again with him. Friends or not. Her seat had been taken by some young piece of ass.

"Beth."

Daryl and Beth looked up startled on their walk back from the river to see Hershel standing in the middle of the way not looking like he was going to budge for them. However it didn't look like Hershel was looking like he wanted to pack a fight with them this time. "I'd like to talk to my daughter." He told them and opened his arm for his daughter to come to him.

Beth glanced to Daryl then gave him a smile as she walked away from him to go to her father.

"Love is patient and kind; love does not envy or boast; it is not arrogant or rude. It does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice at wrongdoing, but rejoices with the truth. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things."

Beth frowned looking at him as she sat down in the storage can. "Dad…" She said softly. Where was he going with this? She thought with Hershel spilling Corinthians 13:4-5. She hadn't done anything wrong with love, had she? All she was doing was living the way she wanted to and that wasn't a sin was it? "Dad I don't…. Why-" She began as Hershel lifted a finger up and smiled.  
"But the fruit of the Spirit is love, joy, peace, patience, kindness, goodness, faithfulness, gentleness, self-control; against such things there is no law." He finished lowering his head.

"You know I don't really appreciate this kind of relationship that you have with Daryl, but with the lords good grace… I have seen a new light in this situation. Therefore…." He said softly glancing up at her. "I will… give you my permission." He whispered unhappily.

Beth smiled. She honestly thought that this was going to go another way but this… This was different and rather nice. She hadn't thought that he would give them his blessing, but he had. It was finally real. She couldn't help herself from getting up and rushing to hold him. "We love… because he loved us first…" She reminded him and kissed his cheek.

The longer Beth stayed in the storage area the more that Daryl got a bit anxious. Perhaps her father were attempting to come to terms with their relationship, maybe he was actually okay with all of this despite it all? There was still hope, wasn't there? He thought before walking to the fire where Carol was.

Carol glanced up and smiled. "Hey, Daryl." She said softly and waved him over to sit with her, and it was then she saw the hesitation. Daryl... Did he... did he not trust her? She thought bitterly before getting up to walk to him. "I'm not going to do anything to you." She said softly shaking his head as she walked closer to him.

Now why didn't he believe it? He thought walking the rest of the way to her. "Is there a reason that your being really friendly right now?" He asked her and then looked around to see if Beth was coming and it was then he froze. What the hell was he doing? He would never had acted this with her, so why now? Well it was only because of how she was with Beth that he was being this way. She was... She was being unreasonable.

"Daryl... Look can we talk... about us?" Carol asked seeing his uncertainty. "About being friends? Nothing more." She promised.

Daryl took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright. Let's do this." he said softly shaking his head.

When Beth left the storage can, she saw Daryl holding Carol, but not the way he held her. However it still bothered her to see them like that, but as soon as Carol saw her coming she let Daryl go. Was that... Was that the white flag? She thought and smiled at Daryl when he turned to her. Was this the grand ending she was looking for in the end.

The look on Daryl's face seemed to clear it all up. A goofy grin that she was really starting to love.

* * *

**_So that's that ladies and gentlemen. At least for now. I'm sorry it took so long, and I have a second part to come but for now this is how the cookie crumbles. I'm actually starting up on my other story. To Find Love if you are willing to read it, it's just like this with a little Dixon twist. So please don't be mad._**

Keep an eye out for The American Dream- Part two of this lovely story. 


End file.
